Irregular Piridi Meeting
by ItsComplicatedOkay
Summary: What will happen when Phosphora decides to add some "love" to the weekly Forces of Nature meetings by getting a certain Goddess of Nature to go out with a certain person? A mad and embarrassed Viridi, that's what! Pit/Viridi Piridi


**Hello! I know, I have _Percy Jackson: Champion of the Love Goddess_ to do, and yes, _Percy Jackson: Uprising _has been (temporarily) terminated, but I just _had _to do this one-shot after seeing a certain Piridi (Pit/Viridi) one-shot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Irregular Piridi Meeting**

* * *

"Anything to report, Arlon?" asked Viridi. The Forces of Nature were having their weekly conference in Skyworld's garden. The location changes every week, and this time it was Phosphora's choice. Getting back to the discussion, Viridi was asking the commanders if anything interesting was happening before getting to Viridi's "To-Kill" list, describing each enemy in detail.

"Nothing of importance, Mistress Viridi," said Arlon with a miniscule smile on his face. He was in on the plan.

Viridi then turned to Phosphora, one of her most powerful commanders.

"Nothing either, Lady Viridi!" she said, ecstatic for what was going to happen. She was also in on the plan. Heck, she was the one who organized it. It wasn't hard, really. Once she announced it to her fellow commanders and a few lieutenants of hers, they were hooked. Even her boyfriend, Dark Pitto. It was THAT good.

"And you, Dark Pit?" See, he was a... free-lance angel. Anytime Viridi needed "Raw Angel Power", she would call on Pitto, or Birupi, as he was called in Japan. He would be repaid through Power of Flight minutes and a few Hearts. Yes, the powerful Dark Pit works for mere minutes of flight.

"Nothing," said Dark Pit, his hands fingering the green vine on his left leg, which matched Phosphora's and signified his alliance with the Forces of Nature, no matter how temporary it was. "Can I leave, Viridi? I have something to do."

She nodded him off, activating the Power of Flight for him. "Phase one complete," muttered the Lightning Goddess under her breath. Her boyfriend was already calling the target over here.

"So, if no one has anything to say, I'll start with "Viridi's Most Wan-"

"Actually, my lady, I want to try my hand at doing the 'Hit List'," said Phosphora, standing up, walking towards the organic computer that ran on goddess power. What she REALLY wanted to do was reveal Viridi's crush to the world through this presentation. Her inner teenage fan-girl was raring to go. "But I'll take it one step at a time. Use this Slide Presentation that I made! Here's the list of topics too!" She then transferred the files from her biodegradable flash drive onto the computer and handed Viridi a list of powerful and potential enemies.

"Typical lazy Phosphora," whispered the Goddess of Nature. "_'Taking it one step at a time'_ my divine butt." Then she opened Powerpoint, only to find a picture of Amazon Pandora above the title text. Viridi then sent a look at Phosphora.

"What? I was practicing my animation skills!" said Phosphora. Viridi groaned. Dark Pit then appeared, then his picture went straight through Pandora's. Her picture then spun in place amd dropped off the screen. Then a eight-bit victory tone played and Pitto fell off too.

"Great," sighed Viridi. "If the whole presentation's like THIS..." Luckily for Viridi, it wasn't. It showed a picture of the enemy, then the text itself. It was a pretty organized presentation, actually.

* * *

"So if you get tempuraed," said Viridi, "stay away from the wizards!" She then motioned for Phosphora to come up. There was something wrong with the list she gave her.

"You forgot to put Enemy Number One!" said Viridi. Phosphora just smirked.

"That's okay, just let me handle the presentation from here on out, okay Vi'?" Viridi then sat down in Phosphora's chair.

"Okay, in the top position this week is the slayer of Twinbellows, Hewdraw, Gaol, Pandora, Medusa, Hades and many, many more. He is a potential enemy due to his loyalty to the Goddess Palutena, who has faith in humanity. His name? Pit, servant of the Goddess of Light," said Phosphora, showing a drawing of Pit kissing Viridi furiously. Viridi instantly blushed and was about to protest when Phosphora continued.

"He seems to have captured the heart of our goddess, Viridi. Here is an example," said Phosphora, the lights dimming and the video playing.

* * *

**VIDEO**

* * *

"Here is what Dark Pitty and I found when doing... business in Viridi's room," said Phosphora, face off-camera. She pointed a camera at a cabinet and said, "Your days of darkness are numbered, prepare to meet the light!" in a _very_ good Viridi impression.

"Yeah, she has a ridiculous password. Three different kinds!" said Phosphora, the camera pointed at her face. She then pointed it at the cabinet, which now had a glowing number one on the front.

"In the name of the Goddess of Light, I **WILL** defeat you!" said Phosphora, her voice littered with giggles. Still, the number changed to two.

"I love you Pit!" she said, finally succumbing to the laughs. The cabinet opened, revealing a shrine littered with Pit in it. Pit holding a bow, Pit fighting Samus in Brawl, Pit doing... risque and suggestive things with Viridi, everything possible. Then the picture went dark.

* * *

**VIDEO**

* * *

By the end of the video, everyone was laughing except for Viridi, who would've interfered from the start if restraints hadn't appeared from her chair, binding her to it. She wouldn't even try to order them, they were having too much fun to obey. Then the situation became worse for the Nature Goddess.

"Hey, at least I'm not emo!" said a familiar voice. Pit! "So why am I here again Pitto?" Dark Pit tried his hardest to ignore the nickname.

"You left one of your Palms here, and Viridi nagged me to get you over here to get it back," said Dark Pit with a smirk. Even he was trying not to laugh.

"Oh yeah, my Viridi Palms!" exclaimed Pit. How ironic.

"Pit, look over here!" yelled Phosphora, getting Pit's attention.

"What Phosphora?" asked Pit. Then a second video started playing.

* * *

**VIDEO**

* * *

Giggles were heard in the dark background. "Shush Dark Pitty!" whisper-shouted Phosphora's voice. When their giggles died down, the video then turned green, signifying night-vision. The small frame of Viridi was lying on a bed in a nightgown, moaning in her sleep.

"Pit... do it **HARDER**... yeah, right there Pit..." said Viridi softly, shifting in her sleep. Cue more giggles from the duo.

"Sh-she's dreaming of Pit!" whisper-shouted Dark Pit.

Phosphora replied, "Yeah, _wet _dreaming of Pit!" They both laughed some more till the video stopped.

* * *

**VIDEO**

* * *

Pit was shocked. He did the same thing, only he thought more innocent thoughts, like saving Viridi, or sharing floor ice cream with her. Not something this... perverted.

"I-Uh, um..." he said, his face as red as a tomato. He DOES get embarrassed easily. Pit's clone pushed him through the crowd, towards the furious Viridi. Somewhere, a volcano must be erupting. Dark Pit grabbed the back of Pit's head and pushed it towards Viridi's, making their lips connect. Then it erupted into a passionate kiss, their love for each other becoming revealed. After a while, everyone stopped laughing and left, Arlon removing the bonds from Viridi. No one wanted to watch them make-out.

For Viridi, it was the most productive meeting ever.

* * *

**Yeah, don't forget to R&R, and MAKE MORE KID ICARUS FANFICS! We need more, even Piridi!**

**Goodbye!**


End file.
